Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-n+19-5n}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${n}$ terms together: $ {-n - 5n} + 19$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-6n} + 19$ The simplified expression is $-6n + 19$